La Copa de la Casa 2015-2016
by Seremoon
Summary: Recopilación de mini retos de la casa Slytherin que participan en La Copa de las Casas 2015-16 del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.
1. Con estos amigos para que quiero enemigo

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Septiembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Frase:**_ _"Lo malo del amigo es que nos dice las cosas desagradables a la cara; el enemigo las dice a nuestras espaldas y como no nos enteramos, nada ocurre." -_ _ **Alfred de Musset.**_

 **Con estos amigos para qué quiero enemigos**

Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle son los mejores amigos, a pesar de todo confían entre ellos aunque en algunas ocasiones discutan; como ahora.

— ¿Y así quieres tener a una chica? Te lo digo porque soy tu amigo, ya estás muy gordo y si sigues comiendo tanto ninguna chica se va a fijar en ti nunca— expresó Gregory con preocupación a Vincent.

— ¡Gracias amigo!— exclamó Vincent en tono sarcástico y molesto por tal atrevimiento—. Aunque sabes muy bien que mi complexión es robusta y, ¡no estoy gordo!— gritó muy enojado al salir de la habitación con un sonoro portazo.

Para calmar su enojo fue a dar un paseo por el Lago Negro pensando en lo que había sucedido hace un momento, aun molesto y repitiendo entre dientes —lo bueno que es mi amigo, si fuera mi enemigo quien sabe qué andaría diciendo por ahí.

Después de darle muchas vueltas al asunto, terminó dándole la razón a Gregory —pero solo un poco—, se decía a sí mismo; mientras en su mente se formaba una gran idea la cual a pesar de todo le asustaba, había decidido ponerse a dieta.

Con esa idea en mente y antes de arrepentirse, regresó al castillo para contarle a Gregory; en la entrada se topó con el Trío de Oro, pero con nada más que su pensamiento pasó junto a ellos sin prestar atención.

Sin embargo, al Trío se le hizo muy extraño ver pasar de largo a Crabbe y sin compañía alguna.

—Les digo que es un mortífago igual que Malfoy, sino porque andaría solo por ahí haciendo quien sabe que cosa— dijo Harry con tono molesto.

—No creo que sea un mortífago, es un bueno para nada, tonto y cobarde ¿Tú crees que Quien tú sabes lo admitiría en sus filas?, además solo sabe obedecer a Malfoy— añadió Ron burlonamente.

—Harry estás obsesionado con todos los alumnos de Slytherin, mejor ya vámonos al Lago Negro— dijo Hermione siguiendo su camino.

 _ **NA:**_ _Hola espero que les agrade mi historia, me costó un poquito de trabajo mi frase pero aquí esta, saludos._


	2. Los Bundimuns

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter pertenece a J. K. Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Criatura:**_ _Bundimun._

 **Los bundimun**

Después de perder sus poderes intentando matar a Harry Potter, Lord Voldemort tuvo que huir. Llegó a los bosques de Albania, donde encontró una vieja cabaña, la cual tomó como hogar temporal.

La cabaña era una construcción de madera muy vieja y destartalada; en ella habitaban los _bundimuns,_ pequeñas criaturas extrañas que parecían un pedazo de hongo verde con ojos y muchas patas largas. Por donde quiera que pasaran, dejaban un olor como a huevo podrido y rastros de baba verde. Su baba parecía ácido; estaban destruyendo todo poco a poco.

Después de pasar un largo tiempo en esa cabaña, Voldemort ya se había acostumbrado a sus nuevos "amigos", quienes huían de él cada vez que gritaba. Aquellas criaturas, a pesar de ser pequeñas y repugnantes, sabían que el intruso solo se dirigía a ellos cuando quería gritar de frustración.

Pero un día llegó un extraño a la cabaña, siguiendo un rastro. Al entrar todo cambio de repente, su "amigo" fue directamente hacia él.

—Debo regresar a Londres. Estos animales no aguantan nada y no puedo practicar mi magia, ¡quiero mi cuerpo de regreso! —le gritó Voldemort al extraño, desesperado, antes de desaparecer con él.

Desde entonces los bundimuns siguieron destruyendo la cabaña tranquilamente sin gritos ni nada que los asustara.

 _ **NA:**_ _Bueno aquí está mi historia, espero les agrade y muchas gracias a Samanta Friki Black por el beteo, saludos._


	3. La casa Ryddle

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter le pertenece a JK. Este fic participa en el mini reto de Octubre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.

 **Criatura:** _Ghoul._

 **La casa Ryddle**

Morfin Gaunt era un descendiente directo de Salazar Slytherin, debido a la endogamia dada durante generaciones entre los Gaunt tenía ciertos problemas, era una persona mentalmente trastornada y muy violenta; le gustaba atormentar y torturar a los muggles. Merope, su hermana, estaba perdidamente enamorada de su vecino Tom Ryddle, un muggle.

Morfin no soportaba que su hermana estuviera enamorada de ese tal Tom Ryddle, además que no creía en esas cursilerías, para él ella era una traidora a la sangre por preferir a un muggle. Siempre la trataba mal y para lastimarla atormentaba a Tom cada vez que podía, una ocasión por la noche fue a clavarle serpientes en su puerta.

Las cosas no funcionaron como había planeado ya que Ryddle no se fue, entonces metió a un ghoul a la casa de Tom, para que esta pareciera embrujada y todos salieran huyendo espantados; los ghoul no son criaturas peligrosas pero los muggles no tenían por qué saberlo, pensaba Morfin.

La casa de los Ryddle era grande, así que una noche metió al ghoul al sótano por la puerta de afuera encerrándolo. Como todo estaba muy tranquilo y silencioso el ghoul comenzó con sus lamentos y ruidos al tirar cosas.

Después de los acontecimientos, algunos empleados se fueron de la casa por la mañana, ya que los lamentos y ruidos que se escuchaban por la casa los tenían muy asustados. El señor Ryddle no se intimido y junto con dos sirvientes reviso toda la casa.

Como en el día no había tanta calma en la casa, nadie escuchó algún ruido extraño. Finalmente, al llegar al sótano, los sirvientes quedaron perplejos y así como entraron salieron corriendo. Cuando le describieron a Tom lo que habían visto, este no les creyó, bajando a ver a la criatura.

La criatura era más o menos de la estatura de Tom, de un color gris, con dientes grandes y gemía; Tom de la impresión no se movió, fue sacado de ahí por sus sirvientes al darse cuenta que estaba estático.

Después de recuperarse de la impresión ordenó que sellaran aquella habitación para que sus horribles gemidos no se escucharan más.

Morfin al ver que no logró su cometido decidió hechizar a Tom, haciendo que le salieran ronchas grandes en todo el cuerpo, el ministerio de magia al enterarse de los hechos contra un muggle juzgó y condenó a Morfin a pasar 3 años en Azkaban.

 _ **NA:**_ _Espero les agrade la historia, saludos._


	4. Pesadilla

_**Disclaimer:**_ _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Noviembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Personajes:**_ _Pansy/Hermione._

 **Pesadilla**

— _Daphne mañana es el baile y voy a ir con la mejor pareja, Draco Malfoy—Decía Pansy muy emocionada a su amiga camino al Gran Comedor._

 _Iban dando vuelta en el pasillo cuando chocaron con Hermione Granger, Harry Potter y Ronald Weasley, quienes iban corriendo a clase de Pociones con varias botellitas en las manos; todas las botellitas cayeron al piso creando una pequeña explosión y lanzando por los aires a las chicas, haciéndolas perder el conocimiento._

 _Ya era tarde cuando Pansy comenzó a recuperarse, lentamente fue abriendo los ojos percatándose de que se encontraba en la enfermería, en ese momento madame Pomfrey se acercaba para revisarla._

— _Vaya, ya despertó señorita Granger, espero que se sienta mejor—Le dijo madame Pomfrey a Pansy, quien pocos segundos después reaccionó ante el comentario dicho por la enfermera._

— _Un momento, dijo ¿Granger?—Preguntó estupefacta —Madame Pomfrey soy Pansy Parkinson, no esa Granger ¿qué acaso no lo ve? —Dijo molesta._

 _Sorprendida ante las palabras de la chica, la enfermera no dudó en llamar al director. Mientras tanto Pansy se levantaba a buscar un espejo y al pasar hacia el escritorio de la enfermera vio su cuerpo en otra cama, aún inconsciente._

 _Inmediatamente se acercó haciendo que reaccionara moviéndolo un poco, pero al ver que no funcionaba gritó — ¡Granger despierta!—._

 _Al escuchar su nombre Hermione despertó agarrando su varita dispuesta hechizar a quien le estaba gritando, al levantar la vista quedo en shock y al dar un vistazo al lugar en donde se encontraba recordó todo. En ese momento entro el director preguntando que había sucedido._

 _Las chicas empezaron a platicar lo ocurrido, cada quien contó su versión, estaban terminando cuando entró el profesor Snape a la enfermería para avisarle al director que el efecto se pasaría por sí solo en 48 horas._

— _¡EL BAILE! —Gritaron con horror Pansy y Hermione, sorprendiendo a los que se encontraban en la habitación._

— _Pues me temo señoritas, que deberían de empezar a arreglarse para asistir al baile y no dejar plantadas a sus parejas —Les dijo el director con una sonrisa burlona._

— ¡Nooooooooo! —Gritó Pansy al despertar de esa terrible pesadilla e intentó tranquilizarse.

Empezó a respirar profundamente, después de unos minutos se dio cuenta que estaba en la enfermería.

— ¡Nooooooooo! —Volvió a gritar asustada y perdiendo el conocimiento nuevamente, sin saber que solo había sido un sueño.

 _ **NA:**_ ¡Hola! Espero que les agrade la historia y muchas gracias a _**Hueto**_ por el beteo, nos leemos. Saluditos =D


	5. La peor cita de mi vida

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Diciembre para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Reto:_** _Pansy en una horrible cita con Draco._

 **La peor cita de mi vida**

El fin de semana era la salida a Hogsmeade y por fin tenía una cita con Draco, estaba muy emocionada. Esta es mi oportunidad, iremos de compras y por la tarde a tomar el té. Él tomará mi mano y me dirá cuanto me ama.

El día por fin llegó, durante todo el camino platicamos, estaba siendo muy amable conmigo. Hoy es mi día de suerte, pensé. Empezamos en Honeydukes comprando golosinas, al entrar me tomó de la mano y en dos ocasiones sin esperarlo me abrazó, no pude evitar sentirme en las nubes. Mi sueño por fin se estaba haciendo realidad, pensé emocionada.

Al salir vi que Granger y sus amigas iban caminando frente a nosotros. No reparé en su presencia inmediatamente pero no le di importancia, nada ni nadie podría arruinar este día. Nos dirigíamos al salón de Madame Pudipié e iba tan distraída que cuando Draco me jaló regrese a la realidad y en lugar de ir a tomar el té caminábamos hacia las Tres Escobas.

—Draco vamos con Madame Pudipié a tomar el té ¿por qué te diriges a las tres escobas?— pregunté confundida.

—Es que se me antojo una cerveza de mantequilla, después podemos ir a tomar el té — contestó, demasiado amable para mi gusto. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta que algo andaba mal. Entramos de la mano y nos sentamos en una mesa apartada, Madame Rosmerta nos atendió rápidamente, aproveché para entrelazar nuevamente nuestras manos —esto es perfecto— dije en un susurro.

De repente, Malfoy me soltó bruscamente —ahora no Pansy— dijo con fastidio. Estaba molesto, no había duda. Sus ojos destellaban odio. Cuando seguí su mirada, vi que al otro lado estaba Granger y Weasley besándose. No lo podía creer, ahora entendía todo. Siempre íbamos a donde él quería y justamente ahí estaba la sangre sucia. Cuando me abrazó fue para que no se diera cuenta de que la seguíamos. Por eso había sido amable, me estaba usando para que nadie lo notara.

Estaba furiosa, no lo soporté más y grité — ¡Eres un tonto Draco Malfoy!— dándole una bofetada. En ese momento todos se callaron y voltearon hacia donde estábamos. Salí inmediatamente de ahí, no quería llorar frente a él —pero esta me la pagas Draco Malfoy, ya lo veras…— dije entre dientes.

 _ **NA:** ¡Hola! Espero que les agrade la historia, nos leemos. Saluditos =D_


	6. Otra vez

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Enero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Palabras asignadas a Slytherin:_** _Sueño y Nostalgia._

* * *

 **Otra vez**

* * *

—Un sueño, había sido solo eso un sueño, otra vez—, se decía Gregory tristemente.

Siempre era lo mismo, después de la guerra solía tener pesadilla horribles principalmente sobre la muerte de Vincent. Hasta que conoció a un gran medimago que lo estaba tratando y en lugar de pesadillas tenía sueños de sus aventuras con Vincent o platicas con él y sus compañeros de Slytherin.

A veces recordaba lo matones que se veían, cuando los consideraban guardaespaldas de Draco. Como en cuarto año cuando en el duelo que tuvieron Potter y Malfoy, Vincent recibió el hechizo e inmediatamente se le lleno la cara de forúnculos, ese día el estómago le dolió pero de tanta risa por su amigo.

O como en quinto cuando estaban felices de haber entrado al equipo de quidditch, por fin todos verían que no eran un par de tontos, sino que podían hacer muchas cosas bien. O cuando esa comadreja los había engañado con los dulces de bromas de sus hermanos, nada más recordarlo le daban nauseas.

—Necesito un vaso de agua— se dijo, yendo a la cocina con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa. Por que si, estaba casado y era feliz a lado de una bruja de gran corazón.

Durante el trayecto a la cocina recordaba como en sexto obedecían a Malfoy en todo y llegaron al extremo de disfrazarse de chicas con poción multijugos. Recordaba que Vincent había conseguido conquistar a dos Hufflepuff.

O cuando los marcaron como mortifagos y Draco los encontró hablando de que tenían que ser un poco gryffindors para no demostrar sus emociones frente al Lord. Draco tan simpático los molestaba siempre pero cuando estaban solos los tres.

Extrañaba mucho a su amigo, como cuando iban a las cocinas de noche porque a alguno se le antojaba un bocadillo nocturno. Vincent era el único que lo entendía, podía hablar de cualquier cosa con él incluso sobre chicas y discutir cómo le hacían Malfoy y Zabinni para tener a todas a sus pies.

Tenía muchas aventuras a su lado, pero a pesar de que ya no sufría de pesadillas siempre, al final en sus recuerdos estaba grabada su muerte en ese fuego maldito que desgraciadamente el mismo Vincent había convocado.

Cuando regresaba a dormir y todo por sus recuerdos terminaba embargándolo la nostalgia…

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _¡Hola! Bueno aquí traigo mi historia espero que les agrade. ¡Saludos!_


	7. ¡Malfoy!

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Febrero para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Daphne Greengrass._

* * *

 **¡Malfoy!**

* * *

Daphne Greengrass es sin duda una chica muy guapa y amable, todas las mañanas se levanta temprano para arreglarse y ser la primera en bajar al Gran Comedor. A veces anda con Pansy y otras platicando con alumnos de diferentes casas. Es muy raro verla enojada.

En la mesa de Slytherin siempre hay una manzana para cada alumno después de cada comida, este detalle es lo que más le gusta a Daphne pero había alguien con quien compartía este gusto Draco Malfoy.

Algo que a ambos les disgustaba era que alguien más tomara su manzana y eso lo sabía todo Slytherin. Siempre era igual, desde que llegaban a la mesa cada quien tomaba su fruta y comenzaban su día.

Hasta que un día…

— ¡Malfoy, esa manzana es mía!—gritó Daphne, haciendo que todo el castillo escuchara.

—No veo tu nombre en ella, Greengrass. Además, yo la agarré primero — dijo mientras mordía la manzana que tenía en la mano.

—Esto lo vas a pagar Malfoy, nadie se come mi manzana y se queda tan tranquilo— respondió amenazadoramente.

Draco no le dio importancia y pensando que solo era un berrinche se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia la sala común. En ese momento Daphne saco su varita y apuntándolo dijo _Densaugeo._

De repente Malfoy se detuvo y todos vieron como le crecían los dientes, soltando la risa sin poder evitarlo.

—Espero que esto te enseñe Draco, nadie se come mi manzana y se sale con la suya—dijo.

—Me las vas a pagar Greengrass, esto no se quedara así— contestó Malfoy enojado.

—No me gusta que me amenacen Malfoy, ¿acaso te gustaría volver a ser un hurón?—paso susurrándole al oído y dándose la media vuelta dejo ahí a un Draco muy sorprendido.

A partir de ese día, nadie se atrevió a tomar nunca las manzanas que le correspondían a Daphne Greengrass.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Bueno sé que se escucha raro, pero esto fue lo único que se me ocurrió XD Espero que les agrade._


	8. Súper Estrella

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Marzo para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Profesión:_** _Jugador Profesional de Quidditch._

* * *

 **Súper Estrella**

* * *

Era la final del mundial de Quidditch, por fin se encontraba ahí, su sueño se estaba haciendo realidad. Se sentía un poco nervioso pero, ha trabajado tan duro que no se podía dar el lujo de tener nervios.

Recordaba como en el mundial anterior ovacionaban a Víctor Krum y decían que era el mejor jugador. En ese entonces él seguía en Hogwarts pero seguía siendo el mejor. Era su momento, el público lo iba a conocer como: Marcus Flint el mejor golpeador que ha tenido el equipo de Quidditch de Inglaterra.

Antes de salir al partido, recuerda el trabajo que le costó convertirse en el mejor jugador profesional de quidditch.

Todos los días era la misma rutina…

 _Levantarse temprano, correr veinte vueltas alrededor del estadio, para después ir al gimnasio a levantar pesas; debía ser más fuerte y poder derribar a su contrincante de la escoba con un buen lanzamiento de bludger._

 _Tomaba su jugo verde con proteínas como desayuno, esto le ayudaba a tener más energía y aguantar todo el entrenamiento._

 _Por el medio día comenzaban el entrenamiento en equipo, vueltas en escoba con diferentes tipos de obstáculos, mantener el equilibrio, practicar diferentes tipos de jugadas mediante las estrategias de su capitán, etc._

Su resistencia no era la misma, ahora era mucho más fuerte y hábil. Nadie podría ganarle. El equipo de Bulgaria aun tenía a Víctor Krum y ahora podría demostrarle que él era mucho mejor.

Porque él era Marcus Flint el golpeador, la súper estrella del equipo de Inglaterra y el mejor jugador profesional que el mundo mágico ha conocido.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Hola! Y aquí les dejo mi historia, espero les agrade._


	9. Dragones

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Personaje:_** _Cedric Diggory_

 **Dragones**

—¡Dragones! Esa es la primera prueba del torneo —recordé que Harry me había dicho.

Mientras me dirigía a la carpa para reunirme con los demás campeones no puedo dejar de pensar en los dragones. Harry me había contado a que nos enfrentaríamos, «no sé si debo confiar en él. Sobre todo después de haber logrado entrar al torneo siendo menor de edad pero… ¿Y si es verdad?, debo estar preparado para cualquier cosa» pensaba.

—Tranquilo Cedric, eres un excelente mago algo se te ocurrirá —decía para calmarse.

—Muy bien campeones, acérquense por favor. En esta bolsa se encuentra una versión miniatura del dragón al que van a enfrentar —dijo con voz rasposa el señor Bartemius Crouch— primero las damas. Por favor señorita Fleur elija.

Después de seleccionar los dragones nos dijeron en qué consistía la prueba, en ese momento mi cerebro comenzó a trabajar pensando, «cómo podría vencer a un dragón». De repente escuché a Dumbledore anunciándome.

—Es el turno del señor Cedric Diggory, primer campeón de Hogwarts.

Salí nervioso a pesar de conocer a mi dragón, nunca me he enfrentado a alguno. Al salir me doy cuenta que la versión miniatura era nada comparada con la real; me quedo petrificado y olvido que hacer. En ese momento se percata de mi presencia lanzándose sobre mí, «muévete» me digo, ocultándome detrás de una gran roca comenzando a ubicar el huevo. «Lo veo, ahora una distracción» pienso.

Repentinamente recuerdo la imagen de mi patronus y sonriendo digo, —tengo un plan—. Soy muy bueno en transformaciones, por lo que no me cuesta trabajo convertir una piedra en un perro labrador; al igual que mi patronus este salta y da vueltas junto a mí.

Lanzo un trozo de rama que encontré inmediatamente él va a buscarla. Lucky como decidí llamarlo, pasa frente al dragón y este va sobre él. «Ahora» pienso y me dirijo rápidamente a tomar el huevo. «Lo logre» sonrío, pero el dragón me ha visto «¡corre!» me escondo tras una piedra y alcanzo a librarme de su llamarada.

—Sigo vivo— digo en voz alta, me quemé un poco la mejilla pero no importa —lo conseguí— sonrío levantando el huevo triunfal.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Hola! Espero que les agrade. Saluditos!_


	10. Fiesta de muerte

**_Disclaimer:_** _Harry Potter le pertenece a JK._

 _Este fic participa en el mini reto de Abril para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 ** _Personaje:_** _El Fraile Gordo._

* * *

 **Fiesta de muerte**

El Fraile Gordo había sido invitado a la fiesta de Sir Nicholas. Había rechazado la invitación varias veces porque a él no le gustaba festejar los años de muerto, pero por alguna razón le apetecía ir a está. Tenía cierta curiosidad.

Era el cumpleaños de muerte número quinientos de Sir Nicholas casi decapitado y cada cien años hacia una fiesta e invitaba a todos los fantasmas que conocía. En esta ocasión al Fraile Gordo le sorprendió que asistieran tres alumnos: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger y Ronald Weasley.

A pesar de no ser alumnos de su casa, los conocía muy bien. Después de lo que pasó un año atrás, no se hablaba de otra en todo el castillo más que del Trío dorado. Fue una agradable sorpresa saber que Nick era un fantasma al que el Trío apreciaba y por eso había asistido a la fiesta.

Al verlos ahí haciendo todo lo posible para mostrarse animados y curiosos, se le ocurrió la brillante idea de que podría hacer lo mismo. Organizar una pequeña velada en la sala común de Hufflepuff, junto con los alumnos de su casa y los fantasmas del castillo. Algo no muy grande ya que nunca celebró su cumpleaños de muerte, pero debía pensarlo bien.

Aunque algunas veces era una mala idea reunir a alumnos y fantasmas. Estaba pensando tranquilamente en su idea cuando de pronto vio al barón sanguinario con la flecha en su cabeza, daba miedo a todos incluyendo a Pevees y tratar de conversar con él era muy difícil.

Sir Nicholas iba a dar su discurso, pero al voltear se encontró con Pevees lanzando cacahuates mohosos a la pobre de Myrtle. «Creo que no es una buena idea» pensó, mientras se acercaba a escuchar a su fantasmal amigo.

* * *

 ** _NA:_** _Hola! Espero que les guste. Saluditos!_


	11. Asco

_Harry Potter pertenece a JK Rowling._

 _Este fic participa en el minireto de mayo para "La Copa de las Casas 2015-16" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

 _ **Sorteo:** Segunda guerra mágica (1995-1998)_

* * *

 **Asco**

* * *

Ver la muerte de la profesora de estudios muggles sobre nuestra mesa fue asqueroso y grotesco. Encontrarse por cada rincón de la mansión a esa repugnante criatura rastrera como si fuera su casa y no la mía era horrible; parece que solo espera el mejor momento para atacar.

Mi hermana me causa repulsión; atormenta a cualquiera que se le ponga enfrente y Draco ha sido uno de ellos. Abajo en las mazmorras se escuchan los lamentos de los prisioneros todo el tiempo. El olor a sangre que impregna toda la casa es tan fuerte que me causa náuseas. Los demás seguidores del Lord se pasean por la mansión como si fuera de su propiedad.

Esto es un maldito infierno. Puedo ver a Lucius arrepentido por regresar al lado del Lord y sobre todo por involucrar a Draco. Mi hijo ha perdido esa chispa de superioridad que lo caracterizaba. Tiene miedo de todo y de todos.

Ya no lo soporto.

Esta es mi casa y no la del Lord, pero… debo seguir soportando y siendo fuerte. No por nada soy una Black antes de ser la señora Malfoy. Ahora, solo nos queda la esperanza de que Potter gane esta maldita guerra. Porque, de no se así, todo habrá acabado para nosotros.

* * *

 _ **NA:** Bueno aquí dejo este pequeño drabble. No me decidía por un personaje ya que para todo solo se me ocurría usar a Draco, pero ya escribiendo me gustó más Narcissa. Espero que les guste._

 _Y muchas gracias a **MrsDarfoy** por el beteo, es un amor =D_


End file.
